Conventional systems and methods for deployment of software and installation of software to devices in computer networks fail to meet the requirements of extended data communications networks. The increasing demands presented by the addition of terminal devices, support devices for such a network and the burden imposed by managing updates to software components on network devices within an extended data communications network have not been addressed by conventional systems or methods. Conventional systems do not provide a standardized approach to deployment or management of such network devices. Conventional systems are similarly limited by the lack of flexibility and scalability of such networks. Problems may further arise with installation of large number of units, especially meeting the demands of such an installation. Limitations on distribution of software to network devices may result due to demands imposed on the extended data communication network. As such, distribution of software to network devices leads to dependency on external partners and may further lead to a loss of network transparency.
Additionally, conventional systems have not addressed issues arising from distribution of network devices across different business units or geographic regions. Many extended data communications networks span multiple countries and impose varying requirements on the network and devices provided by such a network. Conventional systems have not provided a means for addressing such requirements, nor particular needs of terminal devices services by such a network including providing multiple languages and settings corresponding to a particular region. Another drawback of conventional systems is the inability to provide consistent support for end users. Further, conventional systems have not addressed providing an extended data communications network with the ability for development of a particular client solution for each device serviced by the network.